Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S1 EP7: Betrayal, Part 1
Hi! welcome to the 7th episode of Black Arrow and The Great 8!! i hope you enjoy this episode! ''Episode Info'' Black Arrow and Robin are sent to Scarlet City to get the chips off of The Great 8.. but, this mission is harder than it seems.. ''Episode'' Batdog had flew back to Scarlet City and by the Lookout tower, He landed the jet and he let Jason and Riley off, before her left, he told them to be careful, the teens both agreed to be careful, and with that, Batdog then flew off again. "Heh, so, we got a big problem on our hands huh?" Robin said as he looked at Riley, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we need to get in the lookout, take these chipsoff the others, and then focus on getting the chips off of Grey and Dani.. those two are going to be hard to catch.." "Yeah, considering they are quick, and Grey is really strong as i've heard.. now let's get inside before they catch us out here." Jason and Riley proceded to run inside the lookout tower, inside it was dark, the lights were all out, Riley and Jason were able to see well due to their night vison masks.. it was quiet, Riley drew an Arrow and Robin got his metal staff. "This place is a bit too quiet.." He said looking around, Riley nodded in agreement, then as they walked along around the lookout, 2 pairs of red eyes appeared behind the non-powers Heroes, Robin and Riley stopped. "Someone's in here.." "Yeah, and i know who.." Riley said. she then turned around and shot and arrow, the arrow was frozen mid-air, Holly & Alisha both flew towards Robin and Riley Violently, Robin had to handle Holly, and Black Arrow had to handle Alisha, Robin jumped over Holly when she flew towards him, he then threw a Smoke bomb down unto the floor, she couldn't see him clearly, he snuck up on her and took the chip off the back of her neck without harming her, Holly's eyes then turned back to normal and she fainted "Easy." He said smirking. Black Arrow had dodged many Ice Shards from Alisha, one nearly cutting her arm, she had used Robin's smoke to her advantage and she snuck up behind Alisha and took the chip off, Alisha's eyes then turned back to normal, she fainted as well. "Man, i'm gonna make Havoc pay for what he's did.." She said angrily, she then proceeded to look for Melody, Dodge, and Banana, they didn't seem to be around.. Robin followed behind Black Arrow with his staff in his hand, he looked around. "You know, this is a pretty nice place, i could visit every now and then if it's cool with you?" "Hmm.. yeah, its cool with me i guess, you just have to take it up with Grey.. y'know, when he's back to normal." "Y-Yeah, i know.." All of a Sudden, a Loud Shrieking noise was heard, Melody had spotted them from afar, she had then started shrieking at them, Robin had covered his ears, Black Arrow did the same, she then quickly Pulled out an Explosive Arrow and shot it towards Melody it exploded Mid air. "Get the chip while she's distracted!" Robin looked at her and nodded, he then ran towards Melody and tackled her, he then quickly took the Chip off the back of her neck, she stopped shrieking and he eyes turned back to normal, she then passed out. "Man, this is getting more and more difficult.." Jason said as he then got up. "Yeah, Dodge and B should be around here somewhere.. let's keep going.." Black Arrow then continued to walk, Jason followed in behind her, Through a camera, Havoc was looking at them on his wrist com. "Hmm, they seem to be getting those chips off easily.. Grey, they are at the lookout.. get them.." He told Grey through his chip, Grey then growled and he started to fly towards the Lookout with killing a intention.. Episode End Category:Drama Category:Episode Category:Action Category:Teens Category:Superheroes